Messages
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: A writer and a fan exchange messages but soon they discover they have much more in common than fan fiction. SwanQueen all the way.
A/N: this is the much delayed one-shot for the 200th reviewer of Troubled Teachers, muderockmyworld. It took me a while to work out how I wanted to angle the story and fit it into one chapter. Plus there is already a multi-chapter fic based on this idea and I didn't want to do exactly what they've done. Prompt is revealed at the end. Hope you like it. Interestingly for me, not M rated. I know, shocker!

* * *

January 4th, 18:33

 _Hi,_

 _I've just finished reading your latest chapter of Between the Sheets and just had to leave a review. It was beautifully written and I loved the way you brought the characters together. Keep writing!_

 _A devoted fan_

January 5th, 09:14

 **Wow, thanks so much for your kind review. I am really glad you liked that last chapter of BTS as I was a little concerned it might have been too … graphic. It's the first time I've written smut like that so to get positive feedback is an affirmation of my abilities. Thank you.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **A blushing author**

January 7th, 19:02

 _Ok how can you be doubting your own abilities after what you just published in your latest chapter? That was amazing! So hot and sexy. The details were perfect. It truly felt real._

 _Even bigger fan than before_

January 10th, 04:23

 **I am so flattered, thank you. As for the details, I'm just glad I got them right. To be honest, I don't have much experience so I take a lot of inspiration from other fan fictions I read.**

 **Smiling author**

January 10th, 04:27

 _Why are you awake at this time of night. Although I suppose you could be anywhere in the world (I'm in England). I forgot to put my phone on silent and the notification woke me up. I got all excited because I thought it was a new chapter. Not that I'm complaining that it's a message from you. As for your lack of experience, it doesn't show. And that's from someone with a lot of experience ;)_

 _Sleepy fan_

January 10th, 04:33

 **Sorry for waking you! I'm awake because I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm in England so yes it is the middle of the night. I can't get past a certain point in this next chapter for BTS.**

 **Frustrated author**

January 10th, 10:06

 _Oops, I fell asleep. Anything I can help with in regards to the writers block?_

 _Dopey fan_

January 15th, 09:43

 **Sorry, I only just saw this message. And I guess as you'll have seen by now, the chapter is up - writer's block was lifted some time around six am.**

 **Relieved author**

January 28th, 11:57

 _I've just come back from a field trip with no internet (!) and been greeted by five chapter updates from you. I did a little skip of joy! BTS is by far my favourite fan fic at the moment. The two women are just so in love and perfect together. It makes me so happy for them but then depressed because I remember they're just imaginary and I'm lonely and single in real life._

 _Avid reader_

January 29th, 03:44

 **Writer's block struck again so I'm replying to you instead of focusing on this next chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story but I'm sorry it's making you depressed at the same time. I think it does the same to me to be honest. I can write about two women in love but can't find someone to love myself…**

 **Contemplative author**

January 29th, 10:03

 _Well if you're as romantic as your characters in BTS, whoever you woo next will be a lucky lady. I've never had someone cover the bed in rose petals or cook me a candlelit dinner. I'm usually the one doing the cooking whilst my girlfriend is watching tv._

 _Domesticated gal_

January 31st, 15:00

 **To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend so I wouldn't know how I'd behave in a relationship. I don't think I'm confident enough to pull off some of the gestures my characters make. It's one thing to write about declaring you love in front of the entire office, it's another to do it.**

 **Timid author**

January 31st, 15:32

 _You've never had a girlfriend? But how do you know so much about relationships and sex? Sorry, if that's too personal but I'm fasciated by how your writing feels so real if it's not from first hand experience. You're a phenomenal writer if that's the case._

 _Impressed fan_

February 2nd, 16:18

 **No one has ever called me phenomenal before. Thank you. But I'm not, I just read a lot of other lesbian fics and take inspiration from that. It's not too difficult really.**

 **Modest author**

February 3rd, 01:13

 _Don't put yourself down, you're incredible. Truly. I read a lot of fan fiction too and no one captures the intimacy and raw truth of a relationship and sex quite like you do. Whoever you do end up with, she's a lucky girl._

 _Adamant fan_

February 3rd, 01:20

 **Can't sleep again? And thank you once again for your compliments but I think you're giving me far too much credit. As for whoever I end up with, I'd have to find someone who didn't mind my awkwardness and weird behaviours first.**

 **Tired author**

February 3rd, 01:26

 _I'm up still because I have an essay deadline for university tomorrow. Left it far too late as usual. What about you? Writer's block?_

 _As for weirdness … who wants normal? That's boring!_

 _Caffeine fuelled fan_

February 3rd, 1:45

 **I'm writing an essay too actually. Don't you just hate it when a deadline looms up on you without you noticing. It's probably because I was writing BTS in the lectures rather than listening to the course outline but ah well.**

 **And there's weird and there's weird. I'm weird.**

 **Equally caffeine fuelled author**

February 3rd, 1:59

 _So you're at university too? What are you studying?_

 _Procrastinating fan_

February 3rd, 2:34

 **Yes. I'm in my last year, thank goodness. And I'm studying biochemistry.**

 **Nerdy author**

February 3rd, 2:37

 _No shit! Seriously? So am I! Wow I was not expecting you to say that. I figured you'd be a creative writing sort of gal. I graduate this summer too - can't wait!_

 _Fellow nerd_

February 3rd, 9:05

 **I've just handed my essay in and am relaxing with a coffee. It's great to find someone else who studies biochemistry too. I mean, obviously my classmates do but they're all a bit … normal. I don't hang out with any of them really. I think they think I'm too weird for them.**

 **Essay-free author**

February 3rd, 9:07

 _Firstly, I've just handed my essay in too. Secondly, your classmates don't know what they're missing - you're awesome. And thirdly, I hang out with lots of friends from my course but none of them are as interesting as you._

 _Essay-free fan_

February 3rd, 9:15

 **You don't even know me. How can you say I'm interesting?**

 **Confused author**

February 3rd, 9:29

 _I feel like I know you through your writing. And I want to get to know you in real life too. You intrigue me. I don't know why but I'm drawn to you and my heart skips a beat whenever I get a notification of a message from you._

 _Honest fan_

February 3rd, 10:09

 **I like talking to you too. But I think who I am online is very different to who I am in real life. It's easy to type out scenes, at least for me, but it's another thing to live up to this amazing person you think I am.**

 **Doubtful author**

February 3rd, 10:17

 _Wanna put that to the test?_

 _Challenging fan_

February 3rd, 10:18

 **What does that mean?**

 **Sceptical author**

February 3rd, 10:21

 _Let's meet up. We're both in England right? So we can't be that far apart. What uni do you go to?_

 _Eager fan_

February 3rd, 16:49

 _Hey,_

 _I'm sorry if I scared you off. I didn't mean to put pressure on you but this is the first time I've felt really connected to someone in a long time. If you're not comfortable meeting up then that's fine. We can just chat on here. I didn't mean to push you away and I'm really sorry if my offer freaked you out._

 _Apologetic fan_

February 3rd, 17:37

 **My phone ran out of battery, sorry. I wasn't ignoring you. Although now I must admit that the idea of meeting you does rather scare me. What if you don't like me any more? I've come to value our conversations, enjoy our interactions and what if meeting up ruins that for us? I'm really not very good in social situations.**

 **Sceptical author**

February 3rd, 18:00

 _Why don't you let me be the judge of that. Come on, this could be great! It could be even better than messaging each other. I go to the University of Manchester. What about you?_

 _Persistent fan_

February 3rd, 18:05

 **Manchester? As in the main university not the Metropolitan?**

 **Baited-breathed author**

February 3rd, 18:07

 _Yeah why?_

 _Confused fan_

February 3rd, 18:11

 **I go to the University of Manchester too.**

February 3rd, 18:23

 _Regina?_

February 3rd, 18:30

 **Yes.**

February 3rd, 18:32

 _I'm Emma._

February 3rd, 18:35

 **Emma Swan?**

February 3rd, 18:39

 _Yeah. Regina, I can't believe we actually know each other. Well, sort of. I mean, we did that one practical together in first year. And I saw you this morning when you handed your essay in. You were almost as late as me getting there for the 9am deadline._

 _Emma_

February 3rd 18:47

 **And you still want to talk to me? Now you know I'm the geeky weirdo who sits on their own in the corner of the lab whilst you and everyone else have a great time together. I mean, you're the most popular student in our year, Emma. Do you see now why I didn't want to meet up?**

 **Regina**

February 3rd, 19:33

 _Hey! I never said I didn't want to continue talking to you, Regina. I also didn't tell you how I've wanted to talk to you for years. I tried once, in first year if you remember. You were sat in the biochemistry lab on your own and I came to ask you for some help on a formula. But you didn't really want to talk to me after you'd given me the answer so I kinda gave up. I'm sorry I never tried again._

 _Emma_

February 3rd, 19:46

 **I remember. I was so honoured that you had asked me for help instead of one of your many friends. But I just got so tongue tied. I mean, you're so beautiful and popular and how was I supposed to act around you?**

 **Regina**

February 3rd, 19:59

 _Firstly, you're stunningly beautiful too, Regina. I noticed you on day one and I'd always wondered what we'd be like … together. And secondly, you're supposed to act like yourself. Relax, have fun, see what happens._

 _Emma_

February 3rd, 20:11

 **Nothing ever happens. Any girl I've ever liked just thinks I'm weird.**

 **Regina**

February 3rd, 20:29

 _I don't. Come out with me tonight. A bunch of us are going to The King's Head on Fore Street. Fancy joining us for a drink?_

 _Emma_

February 3rd, 20:33

 **Are you serious?**

February 3rd, 20:35

 _As hydrochloric acid in your eye. Please come, Regina. I'd love to see you._

February 3rd, 20:41

 **Ok**

The pub was packed by the time Regina arrived. She flashed her ID to the doorman and squeezed her way between the sweaty students already inside. There was a live band playing at the back and everyone was shouting over the music to continue their conversations. The noise was deafening. Regina was starting to think it was a bad idea to have come at all. She smoothed down her dress, shifted her handbag more firmly onto her shoulder and began to edge further into the room.

She spotted Emma before the blonde saw her. She was leaning on the bar, chatting and laughing with a good looking man who was pulling pints and surrounded by a few people Regina recognised from their course and a few more which she didn't. She stood, rooted to the spot watching as Emma talked and interacted with the group with such ease. And then the blonde faltered, her gaze falling upon Regina who was standing just a few feet away, unmoving.

"Hey," Emma said, sliding from the bar stool and walking towards the statue-like brunette. "I'm glad you came."

"H-hi," Regina stammered.

Emma smiled reassuringly. "Let me get you a drink. Wine?"

Regina nodded dumbly and followed Emma over to the bar where the blonde placed her order and then introduced Regina to the group. Most smiled a friendly welcome although the few on her course who recognised her struggled to mask their confusion at her presence.

"Let's go outside," Emma said in Regina's ear as she leaned over to pay the barman and pick up the glass of wine. "It's too noisy in here for us to talk."

Regina nodded once more and followed Emma quickly through the crowds and out into the smoking area. Neither woman smoked but it was February and the heated lights were a welcome addition to the cold night air.

"I'm so glad you came," Emma said, taking a gulp of her beer. "I still can't believe it's you who wrote Between the Sheets."

"I can't believe you read my writing. Or invited me out tonight," Regina said.

"I love fan fiction," Emma admitted. "It's my guilty pleasure. And of course I invited you out. To be honest you should have been coming out with us for years."

"I don't really go out much," Regina shrugged.

"Then I'm glad you made the exceptions for me."

"I made a lot of exceptions for you," Regina said quietly.

"Such as?"

"Admitting to you who I was online. I publish anonymously for a reason. And telling you I'd never had a girlfriend. At 22 that's kind of embarrassing."

"Nonsense," Emma scoffed. "I've had girlfriends for years but I've not found someone I want to spend my life with yet so I'm in exactly the same position as you."

"Except you know all about relationships and sex," Regina said, blushing as she thought about all the dirty scenes she had published online which Emma had read.

"I've experienced sex, yes," Emma nodded. "But judging by the things you've written, you won't be clueless when the time does come."

"Writing and doing are different. I can't even imagine how to actually move my tongue when someone eventually kisses me, let alone -,"

The rest of Regina's words were cut of by Emma's mouth pressed against her own. Soft lips moved slowly, supple skin slipping between Regina's lips and prying them open. A tongue brushed her lip, hot and wet. Regina gasped. Emma's hands moved to her hips as the tongue pressed itself a little further forwards, edging her lips further apart until the tip brushed against her own tongue. She moaned. Her tongue moved, almost subconsciously, stroking the end of Emma's before pushing forwards, making its way slowly into Emma's mouth. She could taste the hoppy beer on Emma's tongue and she groaned at the flavour, her fingers moving up to tangle in Emma's hair.

"Emma, we're going to - oh!"

The kiss ended and Regina leapt away from the blonde. Well, as far away as she could because Emma grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What's up Ruby?" Emma asked the brunette who had interrupted them, complete nonplussed by the fact that her friend had just caught her kissing the biochemistry weirdo.

"We're heading to the student's union. Apparently there's a foam party tonight. Do you and Regina want to join?"

"No thanks," Emma answered. "I've got my suede boots on and I don't want them to get ruined."

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Bye Regina."

"Bye," Regina mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the tall brunette.

"You ok?" Emma asked as soon as Ruby had disappeared back into the pub.

"I think so," Regina nodded, raising her eyes to Emma's at last.

"I'm sorry if that kiss was too much. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"No, it was … perfect," Regina said with a small smile.

"I told you," Emma laughed. "Imagine how it will be when you get some more practice in."

"I'd have to find someone to practice on first," Regina said, a little more confidence already flowing through my veins.

"Oh I think you have a very willing participant right here," Emma said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to Regina's lips.

"What … what does this mean?" Regina asked.

"It means I want to date you," Emma said. "That is, if you want to date me?"

"Yes," Regina breathed out. "Yes, I would like that very much, Emma."

"Great," the blonde beamed. "Are you free tomorrow night? We could get dinner and a movie? If you haven't been on a date before the least I can do is deliver a classic."

"I can't wait," Regina said with a wide smile.

"In the meantime," Emma said, taking Regina's hand and pulling her down onto two chairs which had just been vacated, "what's going to happen next in Between the Sheets?"

* * *

Prompt: Regina is a fanfic writer and Emma is a constant reader of hers, and they start a relationship online via PM, whether platonic or not, and they find out they are neighbours or something and that they find each other attractive, like that girl next door status. Then they fall in love and all that good stuff.


End file.
